Was It The Right Choice?
by creative-fallen-angel
Summary: Daisy, Shadow, Baron, Mystica, and Hilda have been training with the monks at the temple for a few years now, gaining trust and new friends. But will someone from their mother's past break that bond forever? Daisy, Shadow, Baron, Mystica, Hilda, and Viper belong to me Other OCs belong to my friends on Deviantart I do not own anyone in Xiaolin Showdown
1. Chapter 1

The Xiaolin temple, a home to young monks who train to become Xiaolin dragons and save the world from the evils of the Heylin. But five monks are faced with a difficult situation, one that involves a drastic decision. The question is, will it be the right one?

"Mail Day!" A small little dragon announced as he came in carrying a large bag of mail. Rumbling is heard throughout the entire temple as a hoard of monks race to retrieve their mail. The poor dragon couldn't get out way in time before he was trampled on.

"Thanks Dojo! Ah can't wait to see what ma and pa sent me from back home!" Clay cheered as he and the others rummage for their mail.

"Great to hear. Now while you guys look for your stuff, I'm going to get some ice for my back" the poor dragon said as he slithered away.

"Aww, my mom sent me a cute new outfit!" Ashley gushed as she held the outfit.

"Looks like Jasper actually sent me something" Jade said as she began to open her package. As she peeked inside, a blush started to rise to her cheeks. All the monks were enjoying the mail they've received, except for one as he stared widely at a letter he was holding.

"Something wrong Shadow?" Baron asked his brother.

"N-nothing. It's just a letter from mama and pere. I'll let you guys read it later" Shadow reassured his siblings as he hid the letter. Mystica snuck up behind him and snatched the letter.

"Come on it can't be that bad" She said as she started reading the letter. Her sly smirk soon turned to a look of disbelief. Baron, Hilda, and Daisy all looked worried about her, as did a certain Spaniard.

"Mi amor, is something wrong?" he asked as he ran up to her. Mystica quickly hid the letter in her pocket before facing him.

"Everything's fine Rico! No need to worry!" Mystica told him as she nervously laughed. Rico didn't seem convinced.

"You sure? You know you can tell me right?" Rico assured as he held her.

"I know. I promise you nothing is wrong" she told him as she held him back. Truth was that she had an uneasy feeling circling around her.

"Ok Shadow what's up? You and Mystica have been acting weird ever since you guys read that letter this morning" Daisy demanded from her brother as all five siblings were in Shadow's room. Shadow had to admit, she wasn't wrong, but how could he tell them? He took in a heavily sigh before he began.

"Mama, pere, and Mason went into hiding. Mama says someone from her past is after all of us. She says we need to be more alert now," he explained.

"That's it? That was the huge deal! Um Shadow, if you haven't known already, we possess elements for Pete's sake! What makes you think we can't take this guy?" Daisy asked her brother in disbelief.

"That's not the point Daisy. You and I both know Mama's a fighter. She wasn't even the one who wrote us the letter, Abuelo did. She asked him to send the message. You know if mama doesn't send anything by herself it's bad news!" Shadow countered her.

"Now let's just calm down. We need to think about this clearly so no more arguing. Now Shadow, what did Abuelo say?" Hilda asked him.

"He said to go into hiding. Just go and don't tell anyone" Shadow told them.

"What?! Shadow, what if they still don't know where we are? You can't just expect us to just up and leave! What about everyone here? We're technically part of a large troop." Mystica tried to argue.

"Myst you saw the letter. You know we have to do what mama and Abuelo say." Shadow firmly told her.

"Oh yeah? And what about Kimiko? You think she'll understand if you just up and left her all alone?" Mystica asked. Both of them stared each other down, refusing to back down.

"How about this?" Baron asked as he stepped in between them "We stay at the temple for a while longer to think about this. If anything happens where he does find us or it gets worse, we leave. Deal?" The others looked around at each other, not knowing what to do at this point besides Baron's suggestion.

"Fine, but one thing and we leave." Shadow agreed as the others nodded in unison. Soon they separated into their rooms to sleep peacefully, if they could.


	2. Chapter 2

"Baron are you ok? You seem a bit uneasy" Evony asked him as they sat under a rather large tree.

"I'm fine Evony, just a bit tired is all" he assured her. In all honesty, Baron couldn't help thinking about his parents and little brother. He had no idea where they were and it worried him greatly. Nothing like this had ever happened before.

"Maybe you should get some rest," She suggested. Baron simply smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Later, right now I want to spend to with mon amour" he said as he kissed her temple. Evony smiled as she snuggled up to him.

"Promise me you won't leave?" She asked.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He assured her as they continued to relax.

Hilda paced down the halls of the temple deep in thought. The usual shy cheerful teen hadn't slept at all the previous nights. Horrid visions kept prancing in her mind, taunting her on what could happen. She didn't even know she had bumped into a certain cowboy.

"Whoa there Hilly! What's got ya all riled up?" Clay asked her, breaking her trance.

"What? Oh nothing Clay. Everything's fine!" She tried to convince him, but Clay wasn't buying it. He gently held her in his arms as he stroked her hair.

"Now what's wrong?" he asked. Hilda was debating whether to tell him or not. Sure she loved to, but did she really want to bring him in this?

"It-it's a bit complicated," she said as she buried her face in her chest. She really hates all that's been happening. The confusion, worry, fear, she had all of that in just from one letter.

"Well whatever it is ah'll be here for ya. We can get through it together" he told her as he gave her a soft squeeze. If only he knew what was going on through her mind.

"Shadow is something wrong? You've been acting a bit different lately" Kimiko asked him as she entered his room. She was worried about her boyfriend. Instead of his usual sassy leadership attitude, he acted more quiet and spaced out very often.

"I'm fine Kimiko. You don't need to worry about me all the time." He told her as he retreated to his bed.

"Oh no you don't!" Kimiko said, as she marched towards him "Don't you lie to me Shadow! You know what I'm talking about. What happened?" Shadow couldn't help but sigh at his girlfriend's attempt to get information. He didn't want to risk bringing her into this. He cared about her too much to let anything happen to her.

"I-I can't tell you. I just can't." he told her.

"What do you mean you can't? Shadow, you can't just keep secrets from me. Now tell me what's wrong." She demanded. Shadow pondered for a few minutes, letting his mind go along as it was making a decision.

"Listen, if anything happens I'll tell you. This is just something I have to keep to myself. I don't want to bring you into anything I don't even know about" he explained. It was true. Shadow didn't know who went after his family or what he was after. He couldn't tell her anything because there wasn't much to tell. Kimiko let out a heavily sigh then climbed onto his bed to snuggle with him.

"Fine, but do you promise to tell me?" She asked. He let out a small smile.

"Promise"

Mystica laid in her bed, thoughts dancing in her head. Normally she would be sleeping with Rico in his room but she felt like being alone tonight. She continued to ponder with every waking minute. She didn't care if she had to train in the morning. All she cared about was what was happening. Her parents and little brother are hiding in who knows where, some psycho was coming after her and her family, and she wasn't even sure she was safe at the temple. Sure everyone besides Rico seemed to have an element, but what could that person be capable of? The main reason she didn't leave was because of Rico. They've been through a lot together to just up and leave him like that. Did she wish she could go to him for this? Yeah, but she knew she couldn't. Rico wouldn't know what to do, would he? Before her thoughts continued, a burst was heard. Dust started to surround itself around her. The only thing Mystica could see was a tall figure standing right in front of her.


End file.
